Rocky and Adam's Special Christmas
by mattkinky25
Summary: A holiday themed Jason/Tommy and Rocky/Adam short bondage story.


Chapter 1: Underneath The Tree

Rocky DeSantos-Park, an eighteen year old Hispanic young man walked into his house. He had brown hair, a silver hoop earring in his left ear, and wore a red tank top that showed of his muscular arms. He walked into the house he shared with his husband Adam. He was taken aback when he heard a strange moaning sound.

'Baby, is that you,' Rocky cried out, concerned about his husband.

Rocky came into his and Adam's living room to a surprising site. Underneath the husbands' Christmas tree was Adam Park-DeSantos, a young Asian man the same age as Rocky. He had black hair, soulful brown eyes, had a silver hoop in his left ear and wore a black tank top showcasing his lean build. What took Rocky aback though was the state Adam was in. Adam's chest, hands, and legs were bound with black duct tape, which was also tightly wrapped around Adam's mouth to gag him. There was also a present bow on Adam's head and a note that said 'Do Not Open Till Christmas' on his shirt.

Rocky leaned down to his husband and pulled the note and bow off.

'Who did this,' Rocky asked.

Adam looked up at his husband with longing in his eyes.

'You want me to kiss your taped mouth don't you baby,' Rocky asked his husband.

Adam nodded excitedly.

'Don't mind if I do!'

Rocky placed his lips against Adam's taped mouth, kissing against the tape. Adam closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. Rocky then took his head away from Adam.

'Sill wanna know who did this.'

Suddenly a hand went over Rocky's mouth.

Chapter 2: Jason Plays Santa?

'Hello there bitch, miss me,' a familiar voice whispered in Rocky's ear. Rocky did recognize the voice, it belonged to Jason Scott, a young man the same age as Rocky and Adam. He had black hair, which was currently covered in a Santa hat, a gold earring in his left ear, and wore a black tank top to show off his deliciously oiled-up muscles. He had played around with Jason and Adam before.

'Figured you two needed a visit from Santa. Ho ho ho bitch,' Adam said menacingly. While Rocky was fighting against Jason's firm grasp he still couldn't help but get turned on so he kind of let himself be carried off by Jason.

Jason took him into the house's bedroom and threw Rocky on the bed.

'Having fun yet bitch,' Jason asked.

'Tape my mouth up and I'll let you know,' Rocky said, winking.

'Don't mind if I do,' Jason said, grabbing a red roll of duct tape. Rocky happily let Jason wrap the tape tightly around his mouth a few times and gave him a little thumbs up when he was done. Suddenly Tommy Oliver, a young man around their age, walked in. He wore his brown hair in a ponytail, had a silver hoop in his left ear, and was naked except for the leather collar around his neck and the green thong he wore that showed off a pretty impressive bulge in his dick area. He leaned against the room's door seductively.

'Hey Santa, I think I'm ready for my present too,' he said winking.

Jason walked over to Tommy and threw his arms around him, passionately making out with him.

'Don't worry babe, I have just the thing,' he said, grabbing a green roll of duct tape.

'Love the color,' Tommy said.

'Anything for you my dear,' Jason said, kissing Tommy another time and then forcefully wrapping the tape around Tommy's mouth.

'Now get on the bed and cuddle with Rocky while I bring Adam in here.'

Tommy nodded and did as he was told.

Chapter 3- A Special Kind of Christmas

Jason brought Adam in and cut his bond off but left his gag on. Adam crawled onto the bed and pressed his taped lips against Rocky's. They started tumbling around in a passionate embrace, Tommy moving out of the way here and there. Tommy stood up and grabbed some gold duct. He walked over to Jason.

'For me,' Jason asked, smiling.

Tommy nodded.

'Then get it on this filthy mouth already darling!'

Jason took his Santa hat off and Tommy wrapped the gold duct tape tightly around Jason's mouth. After Tommy put the tape down him and Jason stood staring at each other and held each other's hands, also pressing their heads against each other.

As the two lovers stood with each other, Rocky and Adam had begun tearing each others' clothes off in the midst of their gagged make-out session and soon found themselves pressing their nude bodies tightly against each other, nuzzling their taped mouths lovingly against one another.

Jason looked over at the two husbands. He realized that he wanted what Rocky and Adam had with Tommy. He grabbed a ring box out his pocket. Tommy noticed this and his eyes lit up. Jason got down on one knee, looking up longingly at Tommy. Tommy nodded excitedly. Jason slipped the ring onto Tommy's finger and got back up and pressed his gagged mouth against Tommy's. Adam and Rocky saw this and were excited for the couple.


End file.
